


The Kingdom Will Fall For a Song

by 1CARU5



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hadestown AU, M/M, no hadestown knowledge required
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1CARU5/pseuds/1CARU5
Summary: The Hadestown AU I didn't know I needed to writeJohann is a boy with a song that could fix what's wrong with the world and Avi is a poor boy with a heart full of hope. But what does this have to do with The Hunger up above and the mighty king who rules it.





	The Kingdom Will Fall For a Song

The world is a kingdom of story and song, stories and songs that keep the land and people alive bringing hope and light to a place with gloom and darkness looming overhead. Our tale begins on the road to hell where gods and men convene, and the seasons take shape each year, in a bar teeming with life despite the desolate world outside. It was in this place that people waited with bated breath for the return of spring and for joy and laughter to be bestowed on the land once more but their hope was slowly fading, kept alive only through the music they could hear.  
There was a young boy with a violin, the greatest musician ever or so they say, his name was Johann and he was blessed by those beyond this realm, his mother was a muse, the music he played was testament to that, it was said that his song could bring the world back into tune, the seasons to their rightful place. He had heard the tales,he knew how they began and how they were meant to end, he knew his role in the cycle and what he must do. He was the bard with the power to make gods weep and songbirds sing. But Johann was a hunger boy in a world growing hungrier and poorer by the second, a world that lost its rhythm a long time ago.  
You see in the sky up above lived a man named John, to his friends, or the Hunger to just about everyone else. He was a mighty king with no heart and the mark of his people’s allegiance on his skin, or so the people said, his kingdom consumed everyone and everything forever turning the world to ice and snow leaving nothing left for the people of Faerun other than fear of their fate with a sky full of flashing eyes.  
On the road to hell The Hunger descended, forming a pillar to the kingdom above like the titan Atlas holding the sky in place and from it emerged a dwarf, dressed in the green garlands of spring. He was the one that always escaped the kings grasp and returned to bless the world with normality once again. As his foot landed on the darkened earth life began again, the world glowed from his presence, flowers bloomed, and birds sang as Merle Highchurch brought the summer season.  
Behind him, though the pillar whispered in the ears of gods and men alike constantly reminding them of their hunger and fear, of the danger up above and the threat of Faerun. The Hunger song to a different tune and the world heard even if they didn’t want to.  
Now, who could forget to mention the storyteller, Lucretia was her name and she is the reason we can tell this tale again and again with hope in our hearts. The journals she held have the stories of gods and men within their pages, the songs of the past begging to be lived once more. It’s her words we hear right now and it is through her teaching that Johann could share his music with the world. Lucretia was, after all, a friend of the muses and took the boy under her wing when he was in need.  
There was one more person on this road to hell, a boy on the road all his life, constantly searching for a place to call his own. Avi was his name and he provided the people he met with something they didn’t know they needed, not food warmth or any kind of trinket. You see Avi had a gift to give, he could make you see how the world could be in spite of the way it is. This poor boy brought with him a light that shone even in the harshest winter. But even one who shines so bright has to fight to survive in this world and that’s what he did, planting no roots for himself he moved and moved until he ended up like all men do, on the road to hell.


End file.
